


A Day in the Sugden Dingle Household.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: A normal regular weekend spent with Robert and Aaron and their family a insight into life in the Sugden Dingle Family.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 22





	1. Friday Morning

**Friday Morning 06.30am**

**Robert groaned as the sound of his alarm cut through the cosy silence of his and Aaron's room he didn't want to get up but knew he had to because it was his turn to take Seb to school and to make sure Liv left for college on time, he sat up rubbing his eyes then ** **frowned seeing Aaron's side of the bed was empty then he heard soft voices that sounded like Aaron coming from the direction of the bathroom and got out of bed reaching for his dressing gown and padding out of the room barefoot he saw Seb's door was open and the light was on and it dawned on him Seb must have got sick in the night and he'd slept right through it all feeling guilty he approached the bathroom and poked his head round the door Seb was in the bath and Aaron was rubbing shampoo through his short strawberry blond hair.**

**"whats wrong buddy?." Robert asked the little six year old **

**"I'm sick Daddy." Seb replied covering his eyes as Aaron rinsed the shampoo out of his hair it was then that Robert spotted Seb's bedding and pyjamas on the floor close to the door in a pile and he nodded and smiled softly didn't look like Seb would be going to school after all that day Robert scooped the washing into his arms and carried it out of the room and down the stairs stuffing it into the washing machine.**

**"Morning Rob." Liv said from where she was sat nursing a cup of tea and Robert smiled softly at her Liv's hair was all stuck up like a birds nest like it always was when she first got up she was so like Aaron in the mornings non verbal until she had had her first cup of tea.**

**"Seb won't be going to school today he's been sick." Robert said and Liv nodded wincing in sympathy for her nephew she'd heard him crying in the night for Aaron and had wanted to help but Aaron had told her he had it all under control when she had offered to go and wake Robert.**

**ten minutes later at just gone seven am Aaron appeared carrying a pale Seb in his arms the little boy was dressed in clean pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket carrying Jeff his giraffe in his arms a present from Aaron when he was born Seb snuggled against Aaron and closed his eyes his left thumb creeping towards his mouth.**

**08.15am**

**"Liv if you want a lift we should leave now." Robert called and laughed as Liv crashed into view tie undone and hair half up in a messy bun she was always cutting it fine just like her brother Aaron was sat on the sofa with Seb the little boy was snuggled against his side fast asleep best thing for him to be doing at that point he'd been sick twice more once all over Robert and the second time in the sink.**

**Robert hadn't considered Liv when he stripped off down to his boxers in the middle of the living room making the poor girl cringe and had sprinted upstairs and put on clean clothes before throwing his sick covered ones into the washing machine and setting it off.**

**"Poor little man it's alright it doesn't matter mate you're not well your tummy will feel better soon I promise." Aaron said softly as he stroked Seb's back and comforted him after he had been sick all over Robert.**

**17.30 PM **

**Robert left for home hoping Seb would be feeling better and sighed seeing him stretched out fast asleep on the sofa on top of Aaron who was pa!er than he had been that morning.Robert approached the sofa and crouched down laying the palm of his hand against Aaron 's forehead and feeling the heat coming off him gently shaking his shoulder Robert woke Aaron worry showing in his expression.**

**"You feeling okay babe your quite warm?." He asked quietly and Aaron shook his head " I think I caught his but I'm fit for nothing right now been sick about ten times today and my stomach really doesn't feel good. " Aaron whispered and Robert nodded "Okay well Liv has asked to stay at Katlins tonight so she won't be home so let me put little man to bed and we can get you sorted yeah." He said and Aaron nodded " Sorry I know we had plans tonight I guess mum will understand. " Aaron replied.**

**"Hey no apologies needed you're sick it can't be helped." Robert replied lifting Seb gently into his arms and carrying him upstairs once he was settled Robert went back downstairs Aaron had vacated the sofa and was in the bathroom on his knees being sick into the toilet.**

**" Oh baby . " Robert said crouching down and rubbing Aaron's back as he continued to be sick.**

** " Sorry ugh I hate this. " Aaron whispered as vomit streamed from his mouth and some even came from his nose he started to cry and the tears mingled with the sweat on his face.**

** "Shhh just take it easy babe just breathe your okay it'll be over soon." Robert said soothingly still rubbing Aaron's back as he spoke.**

**"I'm so sorry." Aaron sobbed and Robert just sighed standing up he filled Aaron's tooth cleaning mug with water and got him to sip it slowly and flushed the toilet.**

**" You done for now?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "think so but I don't know." He said wiping his mouth with some tissues that Robert passed him.**

**"Want to go up to bed?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded he wasn't shivering as much now but he still felt terrible.**

**Aaron was so ill that Robert took the decision to take him into a and e for treatment leaving Seb with Diane.**

**Robert drove directly to Hotten General and into a and e Aaron was placed onto a gurney and given fluids through IV so that he didn't vomit more he was given a anti nausea medicine which seemed to help he was so tired he fell asleep curled up with his head resting close to Robert resting against the rails on his bed.**

**Aaron was discharged two hours later and they headed home once more.**


	2. Saturday

**Robert woke up before Aaron on Saturday Morning and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Aaron appeared downstairs an hour later looking pale and tired he refused food but did manage to drink some water he sat at the kitchen table watching Robert eat he shivered all he wore was a pair of shorts and it was a cold morning, "why don't you go back up to bed?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded and went back upstairs and settled back into bed switching on the TV he had fallen asleep when Robert came up to check on him and Robert tucked the duvet round him and switched off the TV and left Aaron to sleep Robert was really worried about Aaron he hadn't ever seen him look so ill.**

**Aaron woke up later that afternoon and padded downstairs Robert was watching Finding Nemo with Seb on the sofa and Liv was doing her homework at the table asking Robert for help with certain questions she was confused about.**

**"Hey you feeling any better babe?." Robert asked quietly and Aaron shrugged.**

**"Bit stomach doesn't hurt though or not as much as it did yesterday." Aaron said and Robert nodded he was feeling much better,**

**"Want something to eat?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded as his stomach rumbled Robert got up and made him some toast knowing it was best after how ill Aaron had been the night before Seb reached out to him and Aaron sat down letting Seb sitting on his lap.**

**Robert brought Aaron his toast and settled back down onto the sofa beside him and they continued watching the film.**

**Aaron watched some of the film and fell asleep with Seb on his lap and Robert decided to let him rest for a bit before waking him and sending him up to bed.**

**Aaron opened one eye and looked at Robert.**

**"Sorry." he said sleepily and Robert shook his head **

**"No need to worry." Robert said.**


	3. Saturday Evening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets sick.

**"Rob you feeling OK?." Liv asked as Robert pushed his dinner round his plate he'd made Pasta for dinner but couldn't eat much of it himself he had started feeling off after watching Finding Nemo with Seb.**

**"You might have caught Aaron's bug you don't look too good want me to take Seb to Diane's?" Liv asked.**

** " Thanks Liv to tell you the truth I don't feel great. " Robert admitted yawning as he spoke.**

** "You get yourself into bed then I'll take little man to Diane and come and check on you." Liv said knowing Aaron was awake having heard him in the shower earlier on.**

**Robert was upstairs when Liv returned and she sighed seeing the empty packet of soluble aspirin on the table clearly Robert wasn't feeling well he rarely took pain meds unless he needed them. Filling up the kettle Liv dug out the two not water bottles that they had and filled them up placing them into their covers and headed upstairs to check on her poorly brothers.**

**She winced hearing loud retching coming from their en suite and sighed it definitely looked like Rob had caught Aaron 's bug.**

**poking her head round their ** **door she sighed as the toilet flushed and Robert appeared dressed in his pyjamas and looking paler than ever and holding a cup of water in his hand he sat down on his side of the bed putting the cup down on his beside cabinet and Liv gave him a worried smile as she approached and handed him one of the hot water bottles and Robert placed his against his cramping stomach sighing as the heat began to loosen the muscles slightly.**

**"Thanks Liv sorry you had to hear that I really am not well I tried having some Aspirin and nope my stomach was not having any of that." Robert said his voice coming out as a painful sounding croak.**

**"Get some sleep that always helps me when i don't feel good." Liv said and Robert nodded settling down beside Aaron who was watching him with worried eyes.**

**Liv handed Aaron the other hot water bottle and left them to it saying she would be downstairs if they needed anything.**

**Robert snuggled down and sighed he hated getting sick and being out of control of his body.**

**"I'm sorry," He whispered and Aaron shook his head **

**"Nothing to be sorry for at all it's one of those things clearly I was more contagious than I thought." Aaron replied and Robert rolled his eyes.**

**"Lets not fight I don't have the energy." He said and Aaron agreed and Robert closed his eyes even the soft light of their lamps was doing nothing for his headache.**

**Robert woke up feeling better but still weak and his stomach was hurting a bit still.**


	4. Saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert continues to throw up causing Aaron to phone his mum to come and help Liv heads to Gabby's.

Aaron opened one eye as if he sensed Robert wasn't in the room or in bed with him anymore and winced when he heard loud painful sounding retching coming from their en suite bathroom, getting out of bed Aaron approached the door and knocked softly on the polished wood "Rob you ok babe?." He asked and sighed when he heard moaning from the other side of the door.

" I'm coming in babe. " he said and opened the door quietly slipping into the room and over to where Robert was sat against the bath pale and sweaty his fringe sticking to his forehead, "Oh baby you really aren't well are you." Aaron whispered and Robert shook his head " No I feel terrible. " he admitted his eyes glassy from the heat of his fever.

" you're not looking great it has to be said you're very pale. " Aaron whispered knowing Robert likely had a headache.

"Can you call Dr Payne please I really don't feel good." Robert croaked and Aaron nodded " you know what he's going to say though right?. " he asked and Robert nodded.

Dr Payne was Roberts consultant at Hotten General he had been the one who operated on Robert when his appendix had ruptured eight months ago and Robert trusted Liam with his life ever since Liam answered on the second ring and agreed to come and check Robert over.

Half an hour later Robert was sitting up in bed a blue plastic washing up bowl beside him and Aaron was sponging his face trying to bring his temperature down Liam was still at the house having given Robert IV fluids to help rehydrate him he was downstairs when Chas arrived with Paddy.

"Hi how's he doing?." She asked and Liam mimed being sick and Chas headed upstairs to help.

Robert was asleep and Aaron was watching over him Chas sighed wishing that her son in law could catch a break he had been ill so much recently it wasn't fair on him.

Aaron saw Chas watching them and sighed "Hows he doing?." she asked and Aaron shrugged "He hasn't thrown up for about an hour now last lot was like water mum he's so tired I had to hold his head." he said and Chas sighed "Anything I can do?." she asked and Aaron nodded could you fetch him some lucozade the powders in the cupboard use two sachets and mix with water in my water bottle its on the draining rack." Aaron asked not wanting to leave Robert for a moment incase he woke to be sick and needed help.

"Of course I can do that I won't be a moment." Chas said and left the room heading back downstairs she heard voices it was Liam and Paddy talking quietly to each other.

Chas went into the kitchen and got the two lemon flavoured sachets out of the cupboard and grabbed Aaron's water bottle opening the sachets and tipping the contents into the blue bottle before filling it with water and screwing on the lid and giving it a good shake to mix the drink and headed back upstairs she re entered the bedroom just as Robert was throwing up again and she winced "Oh Rob that sounds terrible you poor thing." she said passing the bottle to Aaron who lifted the cap and offered it to Robert saying small sips so as not to make him gag and retch even more.

"deep breath Rob you feeling better?." Aaron asked and Chas busied herself taking the soiled bowl into the bathroom and washing it out in the bath.

"I'm sorry." Robert croaked when she returned and Chas rolled her eyes.

"Don't apologise you aren't well you can't help it." she said and Robert nodded and closed his eyes handing the bottle back to Aaron.

" I feel terrible Aaron." Robert moaned and Aaron sighed

"I'm not surprised babe you've been sick so much you really aren't well right now try to get some sleep." Aaron said.

When he woke up some hours later Robert felt better than he had all day he even felt a little bit hungry he smiled softly when he saw Aaron asleep beside him and nudged him awake.

"Hey gorgeous you feeling any better?." He asked and put his hand on Robert's forehead to check his temperature and sighed feeling a slight warmth to Robert's pale skin.

"Little bit my tummy feels a bit hungry I could eat if I am allowed." Robert replied.

"Fancy some toast or crackers?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

Aaron padded downstairs and got some juice and crackers for Robert and spread some of their lactose free spread on them because it wouldn't trigger Robert's stomach cramps.

As he made his way back upstairs he heard Robert shuffling around in the bathroom and then the toilet flushed and he reappeared.

"Feeling alright?." He asked.

"Yeah just very tired now." Robert replied.


End file.
